


Saturday Nights

by Eottoghe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Meanie for like 30 secs, Newlywed Jeongcheol, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They're successful adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eottoghe/pseuds/Eottoghe
Summary: Downtown Seoul was the place to be on Saturday nights. It was the place to wind down after a long, dreary week of mundane work. It was a way to break the dull routine of clocking in, clocking out, getting the reports in on time and adhering to the boss man's schedule. All could be forgotten in the midst of the city's vibrant lights and frenzied atmosphere. Colors popped against a dark skyline; they lit the night like it was day. People came alive with the breeze traveling in from the Han river. It breathed life back into the zombified workers of these giant corporations. Saturday night was the one day of the week one could cut loose and break free from that cycle. Well at least before it started all over again.And Jeonghan refused to waste his Saturday nights.~~A fic where Jeongcheol fools around under the table at a restaurant and sexy times ensue.





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's your friendly neighborhood Eottoghe. Practicing my smut so what better way then to experiment on Jeonghceol. I have had this idea for a long time, but never really got around to doing it (because writing smut is literally terrifying). If you judge me, that's okay. I wrote a whole fic about hybrids so I'm used to it XD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Listen to Me & My Baby (Saturday Night) by Steam Powered Giraffe ^.^

Downtown Seoul was the place to be on Saturday nights. It was the place to wind down after a long, dreary week of mundane work. It was a way to break the dull routine of clocking in, clocking out, getting the reports in on time and adhering to the boss man's schedule. All could be forgotten in the midst of the city's vibrant lights and frenzied atmosphere. Colors popped against a dark skyline; they lit the night like it was day. People came alive with the breeze traveling in from the Han river. It breathed life back into the zombified workers of these giant corporations. Saturday night was the one day of the week one could cut loose and break free from that cycle. Well at least before it started all over again.

And Jeonghan refused to waste his Saturday nights.

It’d been an excruciatingly long week. If you would have told Jeonghan that he’d be staring down test tubes and cross-examining microorganisms four years ago, he’d probably laugh in your face. But here he was, landing a prestigious job as a microbiologist. And with it, came the stress of the occupation. All week they’d been observing a form of bacteria and analyzing its effects, only to find out one of his co-workers had cross-contaminated the project early on without anyone knowing. All their data, research, and patience went out the door. Which is why he needed this night out more than anything.

He’d actually planned this dinner a few weeks in advance, knowing it’d be hell trying to spontaneously go out with everyone. It took quite a bit of scheduling between him, Seungcheol, the consistently busy Mingyu, and the persistently dodgy Wonwoo, but it got done. Why was planning a night out so difficult? Well there were a few things.

First, Mingyu was climbing the social latter and because he was generally good at everything, any opportunity that arose was immediately penciled into his schedule. Wonwoo just had a nasty habit of ignoring his invites and requests for gaming or a good book he’s sure he’d already read. And Seungcheol? Well, it’d been at least four months since their wedding, but most times he’d prefer they stay in as he’d never really gotten past their honeymoon phase. With everyone else’s obligations and ideas of a “fun night” cancelling out his plans, it sometimes felt like he was planning the dinner just for himself. But even if Jeonghan had to guilt the others into attending, it would be worth it. He was sure. He hadn't seen much of Wonwoo or Mingyu anyway since the pair moved in together a couple months back. Especially not when his own husband was adamant on keeping him tied up _metaphorically_. So, he was excited to catch up with them once things had settled down.

 

Jeonghan’s ivory button-down shirt hung loosely on his lithe frame, rolled up at the elbows and cut into a nice V that accented his long, smooth neck. Being untraditional, he’d paired the top with a pair of form fitting checkered pants that weren’t skin tight but hugged his legs in all the right places. Seungcheol muttered how those were his favorite pair before slyly grabbing Jeonghan’s ass as they made their way inside the restaurant. Seungcheol himself was slightly more dressed up as his feathery black hair matched the jet-black suit he wore with an equally dark shirt underneath. He wasn’t the CEO of a company yet, but he damn sure looked like it.

Being escorted to a nice booth deep into the restaurant, Mingyu and Wonwoo were already sat, seemingly deep in conversation. Mingyu had on a burgundy suit with gold accents. Rather flashy, but he’d probably had a schedule right before the dinner anyway. Wonwoo was the most casual dresser of them all. Yet, even he could make a heathered gray sweater look like the most professional thing in the world. They both stood to greet them and exchanged brief hugs. The Choi-Yoon duo sat directly in front of the pair, Jeonghan in front of Wonwoo and Seungcheol in front of Mingyu.

The quartet were doing well for themselves financially so the choice of where to spend their night aired more on the side of luxury. The upscale restaurant Jeonghan chose was serene, yet lively. It exuded class. The whole building was dipped in diamonds and encrusted in jewels. They weren’t your standard, replicated rhinestones found at a child's tea party, but the ones you'd see cured in the finest labs in South Korea. The ambient lighting set off an amber glow to compliment the upbeat jazz playing throughout. Waiters passed in a flurry and a comfortable chatter bounced off the walls. The evening was lovely to say the least.

The atmosphere in general had a friendly vibe. Even with the uptight reputation, when it came down to it, people were just there to have a good time. That was exactly what Jeonghan had expected. Time to catch up with everyone and hear about their cluttered schedules. Time to discuss the future and their exciting plans. Most importantly, he got the chance to talk to his friends like they were still freshman stumbling around a new campus. It was great to see how they all were thriving in the real world after such a long time of fighting to get where they were.

And at the beginning, everything went according to plan.

 

Wonwoo added lightly to the conversation about Seungcheol’s workplace and just how he managed to run a company without _running_ the company. “I always remind them it’s better to have a hands-on approach…” he was saying, but with his hand finding purchase on Jeonghan’s leg, the statement seemed entirely un-work related.

Seungcheol placed the palm of his hand on Jeonghan's knee. It was casual, nothing flirtatious. Under the table, no one could tell, but it stood as a sweet gesture to the other. Seungcheol was always quick to show affection despite the location or circumstances. It became habit of his.

As dinner carried on, what started as a gentle embrace on the knee morphed into a playful hand on his lower thigh. Jeonghan wouldn't have noticed the change, especially when Seungcheol carried on conversation without pause. He was describing some project that he was working on now.

Tactfully, that experimental hand began to travel as Seungcheol slowly, _very slowly_ drug his fingers up mid-thigh and back down to his knee. He repeated the motion tentatively as if waiting to see if Jeonghan would react. When he didn’t, he leisurely began stroking his inner thigh. The path he followed left Jeonghan's skin tingling in a not so innocent way. Through the checkered black and white slacks, his soft touch tickled his skin, making all hairs stand on edge. It was suddenly beginning to feel very hot. But maybe he could pass it off as the effect of the alcohol.

Jeonghan hadn't noticed his shoulders tensing little by little each time Seungcheol’s hand would brush too high and send a shiver down his spine. He folded both hands on the table in front of him as he unconsciously, moved them out of the way (and maybe spread his legs a little further) so Seungcheol could gain more access. Jeonghan bit his lower lip as he felt the lingering fingertips tracing up higher on his left thigh. Those pants that hugged his figure so greatly grew tighter with each delicate touch sending sparks throughout his entire body. He was getting turned on before he even realized it.

 

Jeonghan was extremely distracted. He'd glanced at Seungcheol several times trying to decipher if the other was aware of his actions and more specifically what they were doing to him. As his friend, husband, lover he always gave him the benefit of the doubt, but something within him kept saying that Seungcehol’s intentions weren’t innocent. He wanted to believe he wasn’t purposefully getting his nerves all worked up. He wanted to believe that Seungcehol wouldn’t taunt him and tease him until he was squirming under his touch. He knew Seungcheol was bold, but he wanted to believe that he’d be too embarrassed to do something so scandalous in public.

But Seungcheol gave himself away after Jeonghan sent him a questioning look paired with a sharp glare. One that said, _"What the fuck are you doing?"_ and _"Have you lost your mind?"_ all at once. The response he got? A shit eating grin from the master mind himself. Seungcheol _did_ know what he was doing. And he knew it was working well. Oh, Choi Seungcheol was shameless.

Naturally, he was touchy with his lover and it didn't help that he was indeed wearing his favorite outfit. Pants that cupped his ass perfectly, a top that showed his figure gracefully. Everything about this man was perfect and tonight, especially sexy. So from the beginning, he himself was already worked up. A countless number of fantasies drifted in and out of his mind. As if to ensure he wasn't the only one slowly losing his cool, he'd started a little tease just to see how aroused he could get the other. Once he started, he knew he couldn’t stop. Something about the way Jeonghan shuddered each time his fingers circled a pattern into the fabric made his heart pound hard in his chest. He couldn’t keep his hands off even if he tried.

Seungcheol kept his movements incredibly deliberate and measured so as not to draw much attention. His focus remained on the conversation, picking up where any noise had dulled. He gauged the others’ reactions to in fact show that their attention wasn't anywhere but on the stories they were sharing. After checking that both Mingyu and Wonwoo were oblivious, his smile grew tenfold. He was so damn proud of himself.

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes and set his mind out to ignore it—ignore him. He was not unraveling in front of his closest friends, their server and the entire restaurant. He just wasn’t. Even if it meant pushing pleasure to the side, Seungcheol wasn't going to get him all flustered and embarrassed like that while he himself looked as if nothing happened. If this was a game, he refused to lose. No matter how good it felt.

But Jeonghan didn't know how much more slow torture he could endure. Seungcheol really had no self-control. Jeonghan attempted to keep a straight face. He was determined to not let this intricately planned double date end early.

Wonwoo and Mingyu still sat comfortably across from the pair, cutting into their steaks while speaking in between swallows. Wonwoo shared an embarrassing story that had Mingyu blushing. Something about a drunken night gone wrong. Everyone laughed out loud—almost everyone.

Jeonghan, being so caught up in acting unbothered, missed his cue. He couldn't focus on steadying his breathing, let alone whatever drabble was being told. He tried to force out a laugh after he noticed eyes on him to look engaged, but it came out more like a strangled grunt. All in the span of a few seconds, light touches from his lover had turned into a strong knead and a soothing massage. Now, much closer to his crotch. He’d squeeze the flesh taught before releasing and massaging the sting away. It felt too good.

 

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit... distracted." Wonwoo asked worriedly. He leaned in some to assess the state of his older friend. If he hadn't known him for so long he might have missed the slight panic in Jeonghan's hooded eyes.

 

"Yeah babe. Everything alright?" Seungcheol looked over with a sly grin still glued on his stupid face. Jeonghan could have killed him right then and there. Grabbed the steak knife and drove it through his heart. The hand on his thigh gave a pinch to punctuate his question and Jeonghan had to gnaw on his tongue to keep from moaning out. After releasing his breath, he spoke.

 

"Yes. Sorry. Must have zoned out." He gave a nervous chuckle, "Go on."

 

Mingyu continued the story, explaining his side to why Wonwoo found him asleep outside on his balcony some years ago, but Seungcheol took this as an opportunity to continue his little game as well. Jeonghan tried awfully hard to be attentive this time. He couldn't afford another slip up. Despite the skilled hand teasing his leg, groping him seductively, he was steadfast on pretending he wasn’t even there. They weren't halfway through the meal yet and he was already squirming in his seat, anxious to get out of there. His fingers sporadically tapped on the table as his patience ran thin. As Mingyu's gestures got wilder while his story reached its climax, without second thought, Seungcheol casually moved his hand up, cupping the bulge in Jeonghan's pants.

 

Of all times. Of all places.

 

Jeonghan's breath hitched and he lowered his head to calm his pounding heart. Seungcheol couldn't have been serious right now. In the middle of this busy restaurant in front of close friends, there was no privacy. His face was red with embarrassment. Taking slow, shaky breaths, he finally raised his head up to see his three tablemates giving him full attention. Wonwoo looked concerned. Mingyu was confused nonetheless. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was as smug as ever.

 

"You... Okay?" Mingyu was hesitant to even ask. His hyung's ears were red along with his exposed collar bone. Sweat had accumulated at his temples. Mingyu knew his story wasn't _that_ interesting, nor would it get _that_ kind of reaction. Jeonghan snapped his mouth shut in a tight-lipped smile. He eyed the younger pair before stiffly nodding his head.

"I think the alcohol is just getting to me. It's kind of hot in here." He attempted a light-hearted laugh, but it came out strained.

"You have a really high tolerance though. We've barely had a drop." Wonwoo pressed forward with his accusation and _Dammit Seungcheol! Please remove your hand,_ Jeonghan pleaded within his head _._  As if his partner could hear his thoughts, he began palming him through his pants in defiance. He lightly squeezed his erection, massaging him through his pants before letting go and repeating the teasing until Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore. All while the trio of eyes bored into him.

"I'm sorry. I need to run to the restroom." Jeonghan mumbled out. He shoved Seungcheol's hand away inconspicuously and stood from the table. He got up quickly and prayed that no one noticed the rising bulge in his pants. With all the touching Seungcheol had done, it would be more surprising if they didn't. Especially with these damn pants. They left little room to the imagination.

He'd eyed the _"Restroom"_ sign in its decorative, golden script and made a beeline for it. Thankfully no one was in there when he'd arrived. He leaned against the counter, his palms cooling down on the smooth marble. He focused on his breathing to slow it down and let his eyes close to imagine other things. Anything else but the thing that had him so bothered in the first place. Seungcheol.

It didn't take a lot to pique his temper. Jeonghan was actually quite easy to upset. His close friends grew to realize it soon. Which is why he was positively fuming that Seungcheol knew he'd get angry yet continued to do what he pleased to anyway. He could really strangle him. Wrap his hands around his thick neck, it's defined shape displaying his sexy Adam's apple, the soft skin so damn flawless he just wanted to run his lips across it.

 

 _Fuck_.

 

This was the opposite of what he needed to be imagining. Turning on the faucet, he cupped his hands to let the water rush over it. Bring his palms to his face, he splashed some of it onto his burning cheeks. Cool and refreshing. Anything to calm him down would do. But even with his brain scrambling to find some source of distraction, Seungcheol kept forcing his way back to the forefront. His toned thighs and hard torso hidden underneath a shiny, pressed, black suit. That experimental tongue hiding behind a gorgeous smile. Why couldn't he focus on anything but how good it'd feel to have that body pressed up against his right then and there?

 

"You'd look so good bent over for me, baby." The voice shook Jeonghan out of his daydream and shoved him back into his surroundings. He was still in the bathroom of a high-end restaurant where any and everyone could enter and see him lusting over his own wild imagination. He didn't even hear the door open, but none other than Seungcheol himself stood directly behind him, gazing into his reflection in the mirror.

Jeonghan had a chance to get a good look at himself and wow, he was a wreck. The hair falling over his forehead was wet with perspiration and the chilled sink water. His flushed face painted an obvious look of shock, barely able to conceal the desire flaring in his eyes. The last thing Jeonghan needed was for Seungcheol to show up looking devilishly handsome in his midnight colored suit.

"I bet you'd like that." Coolly, Jeonghan stood straight, pushing his shoulders back. He faced himself in the mirror while he ran his fingers through his cropped chestnut hair a few times, ignoring the hard stare from the man close behind him. "Too bad. I guess you'll never know."

"Oh really?" Seungcheol took an impossible step closer.

"Really." He fixed his eyes on Seungcheol through the mirror. He could see challenge burning in his eyes, but Seungcheol wasn't _that_ dirty. There was no way he'd be so brazen... would he?

 

He would.

 

Closing the slim gap between, Seungcheol pressed himself against Jeonghan's backside. His right hand snaked its way up past Jeonghan’s chest and carefully found itself over his neck. He didn’t add pressure, just held it there to push Jeonghan closer to the edge of the metaphorical cliff he was about ready to jump off of. The other hand boldly cupped Jeonghan's erection through his pants. The warmth from his hand made him want to buck into it and get off right then. But trapped within his hold, Jeonghan couldn’t move much. Seungcheol pushed himself forward, his own hard on pressing into his lover's clothed ass.

The moan that left his lips reverberated off the marble floors and hollow walls. His eyes shot wide open and the blush on his skin was prominent against his white button down. He felt Seungcheol's lips grazing the back of his neck. It was all too much.

 

"I want you." Seungcheol pressed harder, the growing arousal firm between Jeonghan's cheeks. He was trapped between his thick thighs pressed against the back of his own and Seungcheol's prodding hand, caressing him, massaging him. The hand on his throat only added to the thrill.

If anyone were to walk in, they'd be caught in such a risqué position. Seungcheol subtly grinding into his backside while his hand fondled him. It was so intimate for such a public place and it made Jeonghan's stomach flutter with excitement. A sense of adventure filled him with all the unknown outcomes playing out in his mind. It all made his blood run south.

So much for getting rid of his boner.

"I wanna lean you over this counter, Han-ah. I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll be spilling all over these expensive counters." Speaking with a low grumble in the back of his throat, Seungcheol made use of his deep tone. It drove Jeonghan wild. "Wouldn't that be nice? You could watch yourself as I fuck you."

Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan's reflection to see that, in fact he was unraveling under his touch. His face was an embarrassing shade of red with small beads of sweat trickling down his neck. His erection was hard in his hand and he loved being the one to make it that way. He could probably get him off just by whispering erotic words across his nape but knew they wouldn’t have the time for that.

 

"Stop." When Jeonghan finally found his voice, it was a lot weaker and raspier than he'd expected. Seungcheol was a master at turning him inside out just with his words, but the element of voyeurism made his senses triple in intensity. This couldn't go on any longer or he'd be walking out the restaurant with a giant wet splotch on the front of his pants.

Seungcheol backed up with a satisfied grin on his face. He looked at his handiwork like he was Monet himself. Jeonghan looked so beautiful when he was all worked up by his hand. When his rose-pink lips parted in a soft pant and his skin sheened over with sweat. His hooded eyes glowered at him, but they held such passion, he didn’t mind.

Jeonghan, all huffy, didn't waste time in turning around to punch his lover in the chest. Not too hard, but hard enough that it caught him off guard, making him cough a little before laughing off Jeonghan's frustration.

"You're an ass." The younger said before pointing at the door so Seungcheol would go back to the table where their guests were undoubtedly waiting. Jeonghan walked behind him (to hopefully lessen the amount of people that would be able to see his bulge. God, he was so embarrassed.) When they made it back to the table, Jeonghan made his wrap up speech quick.

"I'm so sorry, but something came up. I really hate to leave early but thank you for coming. We'll talk soon." Jeonghan sped through his robotic spiel and grabbed Seungcheol's hand, yanking him out the door.

 

_“Do they think we didn’t notice them fucking under the table?” Wonwoo laughed, entangling his hand with Mingyu’s._

_“They were doing_ what _under the table?!”_

 

Once outside, the calm night air hit them both. It was refreshing but didn't help his heightened heart rate. His adrenaline was pumping out endorphins quicker than he could release that built up energy. It made the blood being pumped drain even quicker to his dick. He didn’t know if he wanted to choke his husband or get choked by him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jeonghan whisper shouted, still within the vicinity of the entrance. A perfectly good outing ruined because his childish husband couldn't keep his hands to himself. "Do you know how long it took to sort out everyone's schedules so we could meet? We probably won’t get another opportunity!"

Seungcheol loved it, _loved_ it when Jeonghan raised his voice at him. It was beyond sexy seeing him lose his patience over something so simple. And although he knew he was angry, seeing him all worked up really made him crave his touch more.

"I'm sorry, Hannie." He whispered, but his expression said otherwise. Glazed over eyes sparkled of pleasure, showing his true feelings. "Let me make it up to you." A glimmer of mischief, a dash of deviousness.

"You better."

Seungcheol was pulled into a lustful kiss. If Jeonghan was shy about being seen in public before, his entire persona had changed entirely. Wrapping his arms tightly around Seungcheol's neck, he brought their bodies flesh against each other. Seungcheol gathered Jeonghan in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

 

 

Of course, traffic would peak as the nightlife continued so when Seungcheol tried to floor it to their shared home, he got caught by a light. And then another. And then another. And eventually they were at a full standstill with red break lights reflecting off of his and Jeonghan's features. His fingertips tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, drumming some fast-paced anthem to his very hyperactive mind. The silence in the car was filled with shameless cravings for each other and if either were to break it, there's no telling what would come of it.

Jeonghan squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He squeezed his thighs together every so often, unable to subdue the throbbing heat in his pants. He'd let out a little whine from time to time making it that much harder for Seungcheol to focus on the road.

When the car came to a halt, yet again, Seungcheol took a chance to peek over at his partner. Jeonghan's bottom lip was drawn between his teeth as his eyes raked over Seungcheol's frame. The suit jacket was gone before he’d even buckled in, being incredibly too stuffy. Jeonghan mentally undressed the rest of him starting with that pesky shirt of his. Even in the dark, he could see the carved shape of his biceps beneath the polyester. It hid defined pectorals trapped inside the fabric. And then there was the outline of a very familiar appendage nestled comfortably between his toned thighs. Shit. Jeonghan wasn't gonna make it.

 

"Cheol?" His voice was quiet and husky, drawing all of the older's attention to it.

"Yes, babe?"

"I need you." And Seungcheol could tell when Jeonghan slid his hand over the center console of their ink black Camaro. Unlike the many times before when he’d reached over to hold the others hand in his, he instead grabbed hold of something else. He wasn't looking for a hand to hold.

"Han..." Seungcheol breathed out, warningly. His deep voice made Jeonghan's body shake, but like a cat overcome with curiosity, his slender fingers sought out the heat. First by gripping his thigh and massaging the tense muscles obscured by his slacks. Then by trailing his fingers up slowly like the older had done when he'd teased him all night. He heard Seungcheol hiss, making a devious smirk appear on his lips. If Seungcheol wanted to play dirty, he was ready for the challenge.

"You okay? You seem a bit... distracted?" Jeonghan mocked cockily. Traffic did inch along slowly, but his lover's eyes were hardly on the road. He snuck his hand even closer to Seungcheol's crotch. He could see his breath quicken with the rise and fall of his shirt. He brushed his hand across his hard on once. Twice. Three times before Seungcheol let out a loud groan, tossing his head back.

"Fuck. I guess I deserve this, huh?" He chuckled but he lost his confidence quick once he noticed his zipper being pulled down. "What are you doing?" He questioned once he felt Jeonghan tugging at his belt. The cars in front moved forward another yard before stopping again. Jeonghan remained silent.

"Jeonghan, seriously? You of all people?" The other still ignored him, yanking at his waistband until Seungcheol’s dick was out in the open, cool air-conditioned currents making him shift his position from the swirl of pleasure that took over his gut. It was dark, but not that dark. Headlights and taillights. Street lights and shop lights. Green lights and red lights and white lights and more. He suddenly felt really exposed, like any one could be watching—judging. He thought, just one car beside them, someone could glance over and see his fully erect, veiny dick out and at attention, waiting to be relieved. "Aren't you afraid someone will see?" He tried nervously, but Jeonghan remained silent.

His hand wrapped around Seungcheol's erection and thank god the windows weren’t down else he was sure every head would have turned to the sound of his low, guttural moan. After his head became clear again, he made a quick glance at the window to in fact check that no one was paying any attention. His stomach knotted up at the thought of being caught like this. Exposed and horny. Fully at the will of the man right beside him. Jeonghan's hand remained in place and it wasn't until he undid his seat belt did Seungcheol realize what he was actually planning.

He leaned down hovering over him, one hand still on the base of Seungcheol’s dick while the other was palming his own erection through his pants.

"Shit." Seungcheol's hands tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles going white. "We-we're almost h-home." His breath quickened once he felt the warmth intermingling with the cool air conditioning. An exhilarating feeling washed over him. "You can't wait?" He tried again to stall him. His heart beat fast in his chest like he was racing an avalanche. Palms slick against the steering wheel, he creeped forward as the light shifted from green to yellow to red all too quick.

Then he did it. Amongst the hundreds of cars and people rushing the streets of Seoul that night, Jeonghan took him in his mouth with rounded lips. _And it was amazing._ He had to bite down real hard on his lip and tighten his fists real tight over the steering wheel to keep himself from bucking up into that warm cavern. Jeonghan expertly swirled his tongue around the tip. Controlled, circular motions stimulated the sensitive skin. Driving was nearly impossible as the other began to inch down his dick agonizingly slow, taking him in bit by bit. He took more into his mouth until his nose was pressed against his thigh. He tried to keep his reflex in check, but he knew Cheol liked it when he choked a little. (It made him feel some kind of pride knowing he was full enough to tap the back of his throat). He then drew his lips back up, leaving the faintest feather like tickle with his teeth. Not enough to hurt, but enough pressure to put Seungcheol on edge and maybe push him over too.

Jeonghan kept going like this, bobbing his head while keeping his pace slow and teasing. It took every ounce of strength within Seungcheol not to thrust into his mouth repeatedly until he was pouring loud after load of semen down his throat.

Jeonghan nor Seungcheol had ever done anything like this before. Not when they knew they could get caught at any moment, but something came over them. Maybe it was the challenge that Seungcheol prosed.  Maybe they’d found a new hidden kink for public indecency. What they did know was that they had never been this turned on in their entire lives.

The position was slightly awkward, Jeonghan bending at an angle to avoid hitting his head on the steering wheel, but he ignored it all for the sake of getting his husband off. He knew Seungcheol loved it when he licked all the way up the side of his shaft then wrapped his lips back around the head. He loved it when he'd tease his way lower, sucking in more and more of his length. He loved it when his dick grazed the back of his throat and Jeonghan would inhale in, mouth tightening and constricting against him until he started getting blurred vision. He sucked him within an inch of his life. The sweet torture made him loosen his grip on the steering wheel to entangle the sweaty fingers in Jeonghan's hair. He pushed his head down a little further, testing how far Jeonghan could go and was pleased to hear him gag around him, drool coating him heftily.

Seungcheol's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his stomach swelled and his moans began to grow in volume and intensity. If Jeonghan kept this up, he'd explode straight down his throat. He kept his hand tangled in Han's hair, gripping it a little too tightly. Seungcheol pulled his head up, hearing him gasp when he could breathe better before slamming it back down as he bucked his hips into him. He'd lost all his care for the outside world. He just kept face fucking his partner, appreciating how Jeonghan kept his lips hollow and sucked despite the dick that kept abusing his mouth. He truly did love his Hannie.

He was almost there. Just a few more pumps and he'd be reaching his climax, leaking out and filling his mouth as he held him in place to take down every ounce of it. He was _almost_ there.

 

Then a loud honk caused him to stop. A myriad of them beeped back in response. He froze, shooting his eyes wide open to realize the car in front of him had taken off and he'd been still at the green light. He looked at the expressions around him. He wondered if anyone could tell what was happening just in the car next to them. What if someone were recording or getting off to the display themselves. Instead, most expressions showed people pissed and oblivious. If only they knew why he'd been so distracted.

Seungcheol hit the gas. He loosened his grip from Jeonghan's hair but wanted him to keep going.

His prayer was left unheard as Jeonghan sat up, drool (and probably a little bit of something else) dribbling down his lips and jaw. Seungcheol whined a small and frustrated whine. He'd almost gotten off in a car from a blowjob. Would have been a first.

"That's it for now." Rasped Jeonghan. His raw voice was sexy and deep and Cheol just wanted to ram back into that tight throat of his. His dick, now harder than ever, was gently hidden again by his briefs courtesy of Jeonghan. "Just wait 'til we get home."

"I don't know if I can wait." Seungcheol groaned. "Can I just pull over?"

"No. You can't do to me what I want you to do to me in a car."

"You wanna bet?"

"No. I wanna get fucked."

Shit. Jeonghan was a sassy fucker when he was turned on. All the sexual frustration building in him to make him the bold and confident man he was when he commanded shit from him in bed. Tonight may be no different, but whereas Jeonghan usually took the reins in what he wanted, Seungcheol was already planning to take him how he wanted to. Traffic let up considerably so and they were rolling at a comfortable pace. Once their house came into view, the excitement over filled him to the brim. He nearly bubbled over with that energy, ready to take him then. He sped up just a little and before they knew it, they we're standing at the door, fumbling with the keys like the drunk and horny university kids they used to be, sneaking back into the dorms.

Seungcheol turned around after he stepped through the door and trapped Jeonghan against it. He immediately pressed close, letting both their hard dicks rub against each other. Those sexy pants of Jeonghan’s restrained his erection so beautifully. Seungcheol grabbed the back of Jeonghan's thighs to lift him and the younger instantly wrapped his legs around his lower back. They kissed lewdly, a lip biting, tongue sucking kind of kiss. Seungcheol could taste himself, the salty flavor overpowering whatever dinner Jeonghan had eaten earlier. He grinded into him slow, feeling the friction between their clothes. His hands felt their way up the back of his dress shirt, untucking it in the process. He caressed and rubbed the smooth skin of his back.

Jeonghan's hands found their way down the back of Seungcheol's shirt similarly, but instead of the gentle hold Seungcheol gave, his nails dug into his flesh. Before the night was over, he'd probably need some extensive medical care for the wounds and welts sure to form. But he'd worry about the aftermath later.

He walked them to the staircase where Jeonghan began ripping at his shirt to give his lips more access to his neck and shoulders. He left big red marks with the repetitive kissing. He sucked in some spots before alternating with nibbling. He left a path of hickeys on the side of his jaw, trailing down to his clavicle. He wanted to devour him piece by piece. Every step Seungcheol took made their erections rub together in a sensual way and Jeonghan let out little moans each time.

When they’d finally reached the bed, Seungcheol tossed him to it roughly, reveling in Jeonghan's shocked gasp. The other sat up and stripped in record time. Seungcheol followed right behind.

Legs dangling over the edge, he pulled Seungcheol forward in between them. He loosely wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. This time, more slow and romantic. "I love you Cheol-ah." He whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He repeated, staring into those dark eyes of his. There was mischief and playfulness even with him being this turned on.

Jeonghan leaned closer to his ear, breath ghosting over it, "Now let me top tonight."

Seungcheol laughed a rich laugh before his gaze darkened. "The hell I will." The older snorted before shoving Jeonghan back by a palm to the chest. Jeonghan always got what he wanted. Not tonight.

Seungcheol crawled on top of the other, holding his knees up and legs open. He fit perfectly between them. "I'm going to fuck you so good you won't remember your own name." He rubbed their now unclothed dicks together, licking once at the other's lips. He smirked seeing Jeonghan trying to chase back after him, entranced with his touch. "You won't walk straight for days." Jeonghan moaned loudly.

_Fuck him and his dirty talk._

"You'll be begging me to stop after I make you come again and again. You'd like that, huh?" Seungcheol grinned down at the other, knowing he was getting even more aroused from the smooth words he spewed. But Jeonghan knew Seungcheol liked a challenge as well.

"I'd like for you to go ahead and do it instead of just talking about it." Strike one.

"You're quite impatient tonight."

"I was patient all throughout that dinner, you dick." Strike two. Jeonghan sneered, knowing his attitude would put Seungcheol into a certain mindset. One that would test his patience and set them both alight with desire. Jeonghan had this way of manipulating Seungcheol into doing what he wanted. Even without the older realizing it. See, even when Jeonghan didn't get his way, _he got his way_.

"I wouldn't be talking so big if I were you." His voice got quiet, the words sitting low in his register and his jaw hardened with a determined glint in his eye. _It's working,_ Jeonghan thought.

"You gonna keep bitching or actually do something about it?" Jeonghan challenged. Strike three.

“I’ll show you.”

 

Before he could even register, Seungcheol was up and off him. The absence of his presence left him cold. It only took him a second to realize he was just fetching some lubricant. At first, he was scared he’d actually struck a nerve and Seungcheol was just going to leave him to deal with his erection on his own, but that wasn’t it at all.

When he came back, he tossed the tube on the bed beside Jeonghan. He climbed up beside him, balancing on his knees. As Jeonghan stared distractedly at his lover’s anatomically perfect figure, he reached down to play with himself. Seungcheol hit the back of his hand painfully and Jeonghan recoiled it back with a hiss. The sting was definitely there, but Seungcheol’s rough behavior only stoked his fire. Seungcheol patted the other’s thigh to get him to roll over on his stomach and Jeonghan complied.

Seungcheol maneuvered Jeonghan’s body to where he wanted it. He put the younger on his hands and knees while Seungcheol stuck close to his side. Jeonghan glanced over his left shoulder to get a glimpse of what Seungcheol was planning and as if sensing it, the older left a resounding slap to his left ass cheek. Jeonghan gasped out, but kept his face forward this time.

A thick coating of lubricant slid down Seungcheol’s right hand, index finger. His other hand held the small of Jeonghan’s back. As he slowly pressed that one finger into Jeonghan’s hole, he heard the younger sigh out at the intrusion. He was already clenching and pulsing around his finger as he slowly felt his way in. Each contraction of muscle pulled him further past his rings until Seungcheol’s knuckles rested against his pert ass.

“You’re taking me in so well, baby.” Seungcheol cooed making Jeonghan push his hips back to get him deeper. The older proceeded to slowly remove the finger after Jeonghan had physically relaxed. The next time, he pressed in again, only it went in smoother. He wiggled the finger a little.

“Ooh.” Jeonghan shimmied and whined once the finger left again. Seungcheol kept up this same pattern. One finger sliding in and out of him with ease. He didn’t speed up his pace, just pressed in and pulled out.

Then he coated another finger.

Both slid into him easily and Jeonghan could feel himself getting more impatient with the foreplay. Two fingers were a lot more filling than one, but it wasn’t what he needed. He needed more. But, Seungcheol was stubborn and would only give him what he wanted—when he wanted. He’d push in his two fingers a little further each time, making Jeonghan rock forward with the motion. He’d rub his fingers over his prostate, before leaving him clenching around nothing. He’d slowly twist them in and feel around his insides, making Jeonghan moan loudly. And finally, he picked up the pace once Jeonghan was loose enough.

It started as gentle, deep thrusts and gradually increased in speed. Jeonghan couldn’t stay still for much longer and began squirming each time his fingers curled in. Seungcheol wrapped his free arm around his midsection to hold him in place, then mercilessly drove his fingers in and out repeatedly.

“Fucking finally!” He all but shouted at Seungcheol. In response, Seungcheol doubled his effort, Jeonghan rocking back against his hand to the feel of each fingertip brushing against the sensitive flesh. “More please…” Jeonghan whined out, feeling his stomach tighten. Seungcheol knew what to look for when sensing Jeonghan reaching his limit. Right after their wedding, they had ample time to explore each other just to find out. And he knew after all the teasing beforehand, this would push him so close to the edge. So, he sped up his pace, pushing his fingers deeper and faster on each pump. As Jeonghan’s back arched under his touch, his toes curled, his hands knotted in the sheets, and his voice cracked with a loud moan, Seungcheol removed his fingers, denying him any kind of release. He wasn’t getting him off just simply on two fingers.

Jeonghan cried haughtily and writhed a little, feeling his body come down from the high he almost reached. His head lolled between his shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. “Please.” He huffed, sweat running down his neck. “Please, please fuck me!” Jeonghan wasn’t usually this needy, but since they’d stepped foot into that restaurant, this push and pull in a horny haze seemed to last for hours. He just finally wanted some release to his aching erection.

“Say it again. What do you want?”

“I want for you to fuck me, please.” He wiggled his hips as if to draw Seungcheol in, make him feel like he was missing out if he didn’t. And truthfully, it worked. So, he wasted no more time in slicking himself up, positioning behind him and pushing into Jeonghan’s awaiting asshole slowly with a grunt. He was incredibly hard himself after being denied an orgasm in the car.

“You feel so good around me. Just like that pretty mouth of yours was.” Seungcheol pushed slowly in further and further until his thighs hit the back of Jeonghan’s. The other’s spine arched slightly as he pushed back against Seungcheol. He’d grown so accustomed to Seungcheol’s body over time. He recognized Seungcheol’s touch so well that his body instantly adjusted to his girth.

Jeonghan’s grip on their red sheets grew tighter. Even when his fingers cramped against the cotton, he couldn’t let go. Then Seungcheol pulled back out just as slow. He was going by some ungodly leisured pace just to torture him, Jeonghan thought. He wanted to push back against him, but the other held his hands firmly on his waist to prevent in.

Then he snapped his hips forward in one swift motion, burying deep within him, holding himself there.

“Ah! Cheol-ah!” Jeonghan shouted his name. The sound of it made Seungcheol’s stomach knot up and he had to remind himself that they had just barely started. He loved the way his name rolled off his lover’s lips. Whether he’d be whispering it in his ear or screaming it into the sheets, he loved any and every single thing about the man in front of him. Not willing to torment Jeonghan (or himself) longer, he traced his nails up Jeonghan’s spine, feeling him shudder, then gripped onto his shoulders.

He pulled back out then thrust in again, angling differently, and it made a shrill cry leave out the younger’s slips. His senses were on fire, every nerve ending in his body alight with burning heat. Seungcheol kept on like that, using his shoulders to drive himself deeper. He quickened his pace. It was only when he noticed Jeonghan’s hand snake its way to his sensitive erection did he pause. Jeonghan whined, trying to push himself back on Seungcheol’s dick, but the other wouldn’t let him.

“Seung…cheol. I swear—I swear if you don’t move...” Jeonghan huffed out. His voice was course and raw.

“I wanna be the one to get you off.” Seungcheol growled, pushing Jeonghan’s chest down against the mattress. He pulled his hips higher and spread his legs a little wider with his own. Then he grabbed the hands still clutched on the sheets and brought them behind Jeonghan’s back. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Jeonghan’s face pressed against the cotton, making it harder to breathe. “No hands.” Seungcheol concluded. He held Jeonghan’s wrists at the small of his back like a makeshift handcuffing.

Then he plunged in. He repeatedly pounded into him with an animalistic fervor. This is what he’d needed all night. To feel so close to him that it was impossible to think of anything else, but how their bodies fit so well together. He needed the taste of his skin, the touch of his hands, the sound of his whines. And he was glad he finally got it.

Their thighs slapped loudly against each other accompanied by the squelch of wet skin upon skin. All of it nearly drowned out by the sound of Jeonghan’s lewd moans.

“Ah.. Ah! Cheol!” Every time he said his name, Seungcheol was a little closer to his own release and was encouraged to work harder at Jeonghan’s as well. The younger began squirming as his moans got higher and more desperate. The soft sheets cradling his head were damp with sweat and the drool dribbling from his slack jawed mouth. He slid against the sheets mercilessly as Seungcheol pumped into him on hyper drive. The stream of words leaving his lips began to make less sense with each push, each tug deeper into the abyss of pleasure. He was seeing stars, a full universe of blinding colors as he felt every bump, vein, and ridge fill him.

And a few hard thrusts later, Jeonghan’s whole body convulsed and shook. Seungcheol couldn’t tell if it was a scream, a moan, or a grunt, or maybe all three, but Jeonghan was left a shuddering mess after. He knew he’d climaxed by the way his body tensed while his legs trembled against his. Clenching around Seungcheol made him made the older nearly spill his own orgasm and paint his insides with his seed, but he held back. He used all his might to withhold his own release because he surely wasn’t done.

Jeonghan’s semen shot out over their sheets, turning the red into maroon. It messily clung to his chest and neck as more drained out of him. But before Jeonghan could fully finish coming down from his high, he was pressed flesh against the bed, semen and all smearing against his body.

Seungcheol had repositioned himself on top of Jeonghan, but now lied directly on top. He knew Jeonghan wouldn’t mind the weight pressing him down so Seungcheol didn’t hold back. Instead, he used the force of gravity to bring them impossibly closer. Both their bodies wet and sticky with perspiration, Seungcheol started a slow grind into him, massaging his prostate in slow circles with his dick.

“Oh… Oh!” Jeonghan wasn’t seeing straight, everything fading into a blur. He felt dizzy with the sensation. He was simply overstimulated after all the foreplay, mindless rutting and now the climax part two. If there was anything left to drain out of him, it was being coerced out now. His sensitive body recognized the sweet motions as another wave of pleasure rocked through him again. He couldn’t even make a sound, he was so utterly exhausted, but it felt fucking amazing. His ears started ringing and he lay there clenching down hard on Seungcheol’s dick. And then Seungcheol too stiffened and didn’t hold back when he finally met his release inside of his husband.

What finally got Seungcheol to give in? Knowing he’d made his lover climax, not only once, but riding out that climax until another one hit. He warned him he wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, and by now he couldn’t even get Jeonghan to make any coherent sounds, let alone remember his own name. A throaty moan left his lips as he inhaled the scent of Jeonghan’s natural musk. A hint of cologne lingered still, but the smell of sex surely overpowered it. They were both pretty spent. A gratifying, satisfying feeling washed over both as Seungcheol flopped over on his back next to him. He had to catch his breath.

They laid around in silence for a bit just listening to each other’s labored breathing. Jeonghan might’ve fallen asleep at some point, Seungcheol didn’t really know. Eventually the younger came to lean up on his chest while he draped a lazy arm over his back in return. They both tried to ignore the disgusting feel of sweat and cum gluing them together and instead just stayed where they were a little bit longer. They’d had some good sex before and made love on ample occasions, but this time was different. The thrill and hype that risky acts in public places gave them was on an entirely different level. Had Seungcheol’s horny ass not exposed this side of himself, they would have never realized there was much more they had yet to discover about each other and themselves.

Seungcheol kissed the top of Jeonghan’s forehead and Jeonghan mumbled something indiscernible in response. Something along the lines of _I love you_ , probably. In a couple of hours, Seungcheol might’ve been ready to go again and he was sure Jeonghan would too after a good power nap, but for now just being in each other’s embrace was enough. Seungcheol sighed, slowly closing his eyes.

They loved their Saturday Nights.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! @eottoghe  
> Kudos, Comments, Concerns appreciated ^.^


End file.
